Peeta's Peach Cobbler
by Samantha-1434
Summary: Everyone knows how good of a baker Peeta is. You can smell it when he bakes his Peach Cobbler. This story came to me after watching a Superbowl commercial.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, they belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**Peeta's Peach Cobbler**

It was an early winter morning in District Twelve and Peeta was already up and in the kitchen of the bakery beginning his workings on some of his popular peach cobbler in order to take to the Community Home, in order to bring some cheer to the children there. It was a new year, barely two months in, and already the Home was packed full of innocents. Katniss had thought it was a wonderful idea but not wonderful enough for her to rise just as early to come and help. It was for the best though because although he would never tell her, she was a terrible baker.

As the sun came up and he made his way into the store front in order to unlock the doors he could feel the rays of light as they filtered in through the window, the warmth against his soft pale skin and light blonde curls that came to rest on his forehead. Then shielding his eyes, because they were a brilliant blue and extra sensitive to the light, he looked out the window to see the people of his home district make their way out into the town square to start their day. By this time Katniss was probably already making her way into the wooded area beyond the ramshackle of a fence that remained still a good five years after the rebellion.

Taking a deep breathe he could smell the cobbler and bread that were baking their way into existence at that very second in his ovens that single handedly heated the store from the inside out on the other side of the double doors. Whistling he made his way back into the kitchen, being sure to place the small bell Katniss had bought for him on the counter next to the register. _This way you can bake to your heart's content and not worry about missing a single customer._ Those had been the exact words straight from _her_ mouth. It was sweet, kind and thoughtful without even needing to be a life or death situation.

The morning began to dwindle as he pulled his concoctions from the ovens and left the doors open just a crack to allow the heat to filter out and through the store. Peeta perked up at the sound of a chime, the bell to summon him to the front counter. So he sat the cobbler on the counter next to the cooling bread and brushed his hands off on his apron before pushing through the double doors that would lead him to the front of the store directly behind the counter with the register.

It was Thom, the man who had lead the rebuilding efforts for their town after his return from District Thirteen and was probably here for his daily dose of Peeta's fine Cinnamon and Raisin Nut Bread that he and his wife loved so much.

"Good morning Thom! How's the missus?" Peeta met him with an award winning smile delighted to see a familiar face, not that most of the faces weren't familiar by now, the population in twelve was still less than half of what it had been before.

Thom returned the smile, with a twinkle in his eye. "She's just dandy, but today she has been harping on me to get over here and…"

Peeta was reaching for the loaf of Cinnamon and Raisin Nut Bread that he had made extra fresh just for them when he heard the hesitation in Thom's voice. "Actually, Peet, today we aren't getting the usual. Today, she is really craving some of those cheese buns that Katniss is always ranting and raving about. I think we might be expecting another little one, that's the only time she ever tries to dig into Katniss's stash you know?"

Thom is smiling so big Peeta wouldn't be surprised if it just broke in half right then and there. He couldn't help but return the gesture, if it was true this would be their fourth one. Thom's wife was pushing them out left and right is what Katniss was always saying. He wouldn't push too hard but he was hoping to talk Katniss into pushing a couple mini him and hers out some day too. Peeta's patient though, he waited eleven years to kiss her and then waited around, survived being tortured and managed to find his way back to her to finally really be with her three years later. He could wait until she was finally ready to have children, she may be reluctant but with time and the right words Peeta could be very persuasive.

"Well Thom that's wonderful in that case, take the usual anyway for yourself and just pay for the intrusion on Katniss's cheese buns." The town's people liked to joke around about her love for cheese buns, only when she wasn't around though, otherwise they might have issues. Only Peeta got away with teasing her to her face.

Just as the two men were making their exchange their ears picked up on a commotion out in the square that had the town's folk scattering back to their homes. Before either of them could make heads or tails of what was going on the glass on the window pane at the front of the shop shattered and a very large and very brown bear made its way through the pieces of glass on the floor. Peeta froze, he had dealt with a lot of violence in his life what with the first round of Hunger Games he and Katniss were subjected to. Then the Quarter Quell, which ended with his abduction by The Capitol to be tortured in one of the most inhumane ways imaginable. Along the way dealing with mutations created by The Capitol themselves and others who were just out to survive by ensuring his death, and yet not one of those had been a natural brown bear.

He wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation.

Thom had jumped over the counter gripping the loaves of bread to his chest to cower on the floor beside Peeta. They did their best not to make a single sound in order to avoid drawing attention to themselves as they listened to the bear shuffle around the store.

Peeta knew that if Katniss was here right now she would know exactly what to do.

He couldn't think on that for long though because he was drawn out of his thoughts by the howl this bear had let loose and he could feel his chest vibrate with the acoustics. When he turned his head he could see the intruder was standing directly in front of the double doors only feet away from him and Thom, the doors that led into his kitchen. This bear seemed to stop and smell the air and then with one more roar it barreled forward through the doors.

"Peeta!"

_Katniss…_

Of course, Peeta would bet every pastry in this store that she had trailed this creature all the way here.

"Over here, behind the counter, Thom and I both are here." He could hear the glass crunch under her feet as she made her way towards them and when he seen her face and braid peak around the corner at them he smiled and pointed at the double doors. "He went in there."

Katniss nodded and cocked the arrow in her bow that she carried and tip toed over to the doors. Peeta watched as she nudged the doors open slightly and then slid in.

It only took a few seconds and it was loud. The bear had screeched but then fell with a loud thump that shook the floor of the bakery before Katniss reemerged from the kitchen. She turned to look at Peeta and smiled, she looked as if she was trying to suppress a laugh, which was very un-Katniss like.

"I think maybe we should fix the fence around the District before you go baking anymore Peach Cobblers okay?" Peeta was confused at her statement and when she nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen he rose to his feet and peered in to find the cobbler he had sat out to cool off on counter was now beneath the bear, its face actually in the desert.

Thom cried out from behind Peeta, "Holy Panem, he went straight for the cobbler Peeta!"


End file.
